Mizumi Sakura
Mizumi Sakura (水見さくら Mi-zumi Sakura) is one of the eight main characters of Prism Hearts Precure. Sakura's alter-ego is Cure Splash '(キュアスプラッシュ''Kyua Supurasshu) and she is known as the Swimming Prism. Bio '''Appearance As a civilian, Sakura has medium length black hair done in a ponytail. She has also slightly tanned skin due to her mixed heritage. Her casual wear consists of a light blue tank top, a lime green skirt with a flower pattern, and strapped sandals. As Cure Splash, TBA Personality She’s a very intelligent individual, using her knowledge to help her team to succeed. She also has some proficiency in technology as she was able to create a radar with the help of Honoka, which allows her team mates to track down the Prism Cards more easily. Her interests in marine life has always come from her parents, who were marine biologists in their youth before opening their own aquarium. This was enough for her to work hard to become a veterinarian and one day to become someone strong enough to “heal the world” Relationships * Kyuseishu Aya - Having known each other for most of their lives, Aya is the closest thing Sakura has to a sister, having spent some of her life in California as an only child. She often is the one who has to reign her friend in whenever she gets herself in trouble. * Gureru - While not starting on a good note, her bond with Gureru has been fruitful in terms of her tempering the raccoon fairy's slightly large ego. * Sakagami Ayumi - At first, Ayumi was against anyone else taking up the task of restoring the Prism Flower, but after some convincing from both Nagisa and Honoka, she accepts Aya and Sakura's help and later becomes the team's mentor figure * Kogo Jou - As fellow student council members, both Jou and Sakura have helped each other complete their tasks and keep the rules. * Sukui Hikari - While not as smart as Hikari, she is still able to keep up with the girl and later the two are able to win the Twin Flowers Quiz during the Grand Flower Festival * Gensou Saya '- Admiring her since their encounter in Magic World, Saya often tries to help Sakura out with her work but winds up getting in the way more often than not. They work surprisingly well in battle though, often pulling off dazzling combination attacks with the aid of Saya’s magic. * 'Sanagi Maya - Due to Maya's past experiences, it took Sakura some time to bond with her but eventually they forge a friendship alongside Ayumi and the others * Sakebu Mio - While not outright hating her, when Mio's identity as Cure Hunter was discovered Sakura was largely distrusting towards the girl when Aya tried her best to reach out. However after she found her lost and alone, Sakura decided to allow her to stay for the night, paving the way for her to forgive the girl for her actions 'Etymology' Mizumi (みずみ) - A play on the word water (水 Mizu) Sakura '( さくら ) - A kind of tree in japan that is synonyms with the country '''Splash '''is a sound made by something striking or falling into liquid. It is also a not towards the title of ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star History Meeting EnEn and Gureru During one of their normal walks to school, her best friend Aya noticed a set of cards on the ground displaying Cure Black, Cure White, and two other Cures she never saw before. Before her friend could pick it up though, EnEn suddenly fell from the sky and smacked the girl on her head. He soon grabbed the cards and made a nervous apology before telling them to forget what they saw. After he ran off, Aya decided to follow the fairy and soon they reached an amusement park where Gureru scolded the fox for being followed. Before they could ask however, a strange purple orb appeared, landing on a roller coaster and turning it into a massive Zakenna. Aya quickly leaped into action, doing her best to keep the monster's attention on her instead of either the fairies or Sakura. This caused a pair of transformation devices to form around their arms but, because of the paralyzing fear gripping her, the changer around her arm changed back into After watching hed a card at Aya and told her to swipe it. After watching Aya become Cure Light and witnessing the battle between her and the Zakenna. That was when a black bolt appeared from out of the blue, destroying the monster in an instant. A mysterious Black Cure then appeared before the girls, berating them about how this is all a supposed “legendary warrior” is capable of then. She then gave a warning to Aya before she disappearing, after which the girls are informed about the Prism Flower and Black Hole’s revival. Since they were currently separated from their partner they decided to temporarily stay with Aya and Sakura. Becoming Cure Splash and the first Prism Change As another monster went on the attack, Aya and Sakura once again encountered the mysterious Cure. Introducing herself as Cure Hunter, she explained that she was neither Aya's enemy or friend before demanding her to give up their current collection of Prism Cards. When Aya refused, she decided to fight her by performing a Shadow Change into Dark Precure before fighting the girl on her own. That was when Sakura built up the courage to try and save her friend, thus allowing Gureru to transform into her Prism Changer and allow her to become Cure Splash. After she transformed, they are given the Cure Black and Cure White Prism Cards by Nagisa and Honoka, thus signalling them to perform their first Prism Change and forcing Cure Hunter to retreat. They are then told by Mipple and Mepple that in order to restore the Prism Flower, they must collect the Miracle Petals, pieces of the shattered Prism Flower which consisted of the power of the past Cures, as well as the rest of the Prism Cards that were scattered across Yokohama. Later they met up with the former Cure Echo who after some convincing agreed to allow them to help in her search. Aya would also go on to create a Precure Fan Club at her school and would soon gather more allies to her cause. Helping Mio One day, while on her way home from finishing some errands her mother wanted her to do, Sakura discovered Mio in a nearby alleyway. Alive but with amnesia, Sakura took her home but decided to keep it a secret from her parents after finding out on the news that she was branded as a criminal. During this, Sakura began to converse with Mio, who was much kinder than her usual self. Eventually after defeating a camera monster, Mio got her memories back and ran off, but not before giving a silent nod of thanks to the young girl. Obtaining the Dino Spirits Miracle Petal During a sea-faring trip with her mother and an old friend of hers, Sakura and the other Cures are ambushed by Bottom, who they find out is a lot stronger while in the water. During the scuffle, Sakura’s parents are knocked out by the shifting currents, while the girls are thrown into the water. They’re saved by a fish like creature called Gen who takes them back to his kingdom, whom used the be ruled by one of the Elder Dino Spirits, Umihire. It appears his people have been afflicted with a strange disease and no one has ever been able to find a cure for. As they entered the kingdom, they soon met Mitsuki Torago, and Kanna Kyoryusei, two members of the Dino Spirits Precure, and later one of only two male Cures; Rentaro Katsuki Working with Gen and the three Dino Spirits Cures, Sakura eventually winds up stumbling upon a solution. After the people recover from their illness thanks to the medicine Sakura developed, they shower her with praise and call her "Splash-sama". This embarrasses the girl, while Gureru reveling in the praise. Suddenly Bottom attacks again along with a Dark Matter monster based on a Saurrow. The Cures decide to do an All Blue transformation, bombarding them with water and ice attacks before using the Kyoryu Carnival, the Miracle Petal of the Dino Spirits Pretty Cure, to defeat the monster, forcing Bottom to retreat. During the battle, Sakura was forced to expose her secret in front of her mother in order to protect her from an oncoming attack from Bottom. Marina, while a little bit shocked by the attack, wasn't surprised by her daughter as a Precure as she had noticed the similarities between her and Cure Splash during the Grand Flower Festival, where she was saved by the girl. Afterwards, the girls return to the surface and wind up back on the boat, after which both her mother and her friend promised to keep the girls' secret. Back in the kingdom, a statue of Cure Splash now stands proudly in the town square. Battle for the Future After getting separated from Aya, Sakura winds up running into Mana Aida, who is helping out anyone she could while fighting off many of Black Hole's army. After giving her the Cure Heart Prism Card, Mana temporarily regains her Precure form as the two of them team up to help the people and take down the rampaging Asteroids and Dark Matter monsters blocking their escape. Afterwards Mana tells Sakura to go on ahead, but not before praising Sakura, saying to keep up the good work, but she shouldn’t overexert herself either. Timeskip Several years later, Sakura has achieved her dream of becoming a veterinarian and now runs her own clinic with Maya as her assistant. Cure Splash '"As the waters flow, so too does my resolve! The Swimming Prism! Cure Splash!" ' 水が流れると、私の決意も変わります！ 水泳プリズム！ キュアスプラッシュ！ Mizu ga nagareru to, watashi no ketsui mo kawarimasu! Suiei Purizumu! Kyua Supurasshu! '' '''Cure Splash '(キュアスプラッシュ''Kyua Supurasshu'') is the alter ego of Sakura. She can transform in Cure Splash by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Precures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. In combat, she has the ability to utilize and manipulate water, as well as transform into a liquid form. Her Miracle Prism Light is the Splash Flute, a special flute that gives her a finer control over her aquamancy. '''Transformation Sequence Gureru poses into the air and transforms into her Prism Changer. After drawing the Cure Splash Prism Card and spinning it on her pointing finger, she catches the card between her fingers and swipes it across the changer, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Splash!" As she thrusts her changer forward, she then shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before falling back into a pool of rainbow light. As she swims through the light, she soon leaps into the air and into the Prism Hearts symbol, creating her clothes. She then jumped down and introduced herself. 'Prism Changes' As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Splash can transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the Partner Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers. 'Attacks' Normal *'Aqua Break' (アクアブレイク Akua Bureiku) - Her solo attack, where she lifts her hands into the air and build up a ball of water to fling at the opponent. This can be upgraded into the Atlantis Burst (アトランティスバースト Atorantisu Bāsuto) while in Miracle Form *'Marble Screw' (オーマーブル・スクリュー Māburu Sukuryū) - Her duo attack with Cure Light and the Miracle Petal of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure, in which they perform a variant of the Marble Screw *'Heart Stream' (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures while using the powers of Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Bright, and Cure Windy. It serves as the Miracle Petal of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *'Mirror Burst' (ミラーバースト '' Mirā Bāsuto'') - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Precure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. *'Blossoming Fortissimo' (ブ ブルーミングフォルティッシモ Burūmingu '' Forutisshimo'') - Her trio attack alongside Cure Light and Cure Trinity and the Miracle Petal of the Heartcatch Precure, in which *'All-Star Symphony' (オールスターシンフォニー Purikyu Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) - The first group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Suite Precure, performed with the first five members of her team where they unleash all of their power into one massive beam *'Prism Finale' (プリキュアプリズムフィナーレ ) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Prism Hearts Precure, in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars * Marble Screw (オーマーブル・スクリュー Māburu Sukuryū) - Cure White Form's duo attack alongside Cure Black Form * Extreme Luminario (エキストリームルミナリオ Ekisutorīmu Ruminario) - Cure White's trio attack alongside Cure Black Form and Shiny Luminous Form * Twin Stream Splash (ツインストリーム・スプラッシュ Tsuin Sutorīmu Supurasshu) - Cure Bloom Form's duo attack alongside Cure Egret Form, this can be upgraded into the Spiral Heart Splash (スプイラル ハート スプラッシュ Supairaru Hāto Supurasshu) via the Miracle Prism Lights * Spiral Star Splash (スパイラルスタースプラッシュ Supairaru Sutā Supurasshu) - Cure Bright Form's duo form alongside Cure Windy Form * Rouge Fire (ルージュファイアー Rūju Faiā) - Cure Rogue Form's first solo attack, this can be upgraded into the Rouge Burning (ルージュバーニング Rūju Bāningu) via the Miracle Prism Lights. * Fire Strike (ファイヤーストライク Faiā Sutoraiku) - Cure Rogue Form's second solo attack * Five Explosion (ファイブエクスプロージョン Faibu Ekusupurōjon) - Cure Rogue Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Yes! Precure 5. This can be upgraded into the Rainbow Rose Explosion (レインボーローズエクスプロージョン Reinbō Rōzu Ekusupurōjon) via the Miracle Prism Lights * Espoir Shower ' (エスポワールシャワー ''Esupowāru Shawā) - Cure Berry Form's main attack, which can be upgraded into the '''Espoir Shower Fresh (エスポワールシャワーフレッシュ Esupowāru Shawā Furēsshu) via the Miracle Prism Light * Lucky Clover Grand Finale (ラッキークローバー・グランドフィナーレ Rakkī Kurōbā Gurando Fināre) - Cure Peach Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Fresh Precure * Blue Forte Wave (ブルーフォルテウェイブ Burū Forute Ueibu) - Cure Marine Form's main attack * Floral Power Fortissimo (フローラルパワーフォルテッモ Furōraru Pawā Forutesshimo) - Cure Blossom Form's duo attack alongside Cure Marine Form * Shining Fortissimo (シャイニングフォルティシモ Shainingu Foruteshimo) - Cure Blossom Form's trio attack alongside Cure Marine Form and Cure Sunshine Form * Music Rondo (ミュージックロンド Myūjikku Rondo) - Cure Rhythm Form's solo attack while using the Miracle Prism Light, this can be upgraded into the Miracle Heart Arpeggio (ミラクルハートアルペジオ Mirakuru Hāto Arupejio) when scanning the Cure Muse Prism Card on the Miracle Prism Light * Passionato Harmony (パッショナートハーモニー Passhonāto Hāmonī) - Cure Melody Form's first group attack alongside Cure Rhythm Form and the others using the power of the Suite Precure * Music Rondo Super Quartet (ミュージックロンド・スーパーカルテット Myūjikku Rondo Sūpā Karutetto) - Cure Melody's second group attack alongside Cure Rhythm Form * Sunny Fire (サニーファイヤー Sanī Faiā?) - Cure Sunny Form's solo attack, it can be upgraded into the Sunny Fire Burning (サニーファイヤーバーニング Sanī Faiā Bāningu) while in Miracle Form * Fire Shoot (ファイヤー シュート Faiā Shūto) - Cure Sunny Form's combination attack with Cure March Form * Rainbow Healing (レインボーヒーリング Reinbō Hīringu) - Cure Happy Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Smile Precure, this can be upgraded into the Royal Rainbow Burst (ロイヤルレインボーバースト Roiyaru Reinbō Bāsuto) while using the Miracle Prism Lights * Twinkle Diamond (トゥインクルダイヤモンド Tuinkuru Daiyamondo) - Cure Diamond Form's solo attack * Diamond Shower (ダイヤモンドシャワー Daiyamondo Shawā) - Cure Diamond Form's second solo attack, this time using the Miracle Prism Light. It can be upgraded into the Diamond Swirkle (ダイヤモンドスワークル Daiyamondo Suwākuru) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Blue Happy Shoot (ブルーハッピーシュート 'Burū Happī Shūto') - Cure Mermaid Form's solo attack, which can be used in tandem with the Miracle Prism Light. Cure Splash can also scan the Cure Beauty Prism Card in order to use Arabesque Shower (アラベスクシャワー Arabesuku Shawā) and the Cure Flora Prism Card for Hawaiian Alohaloe (ハワイアンアロハロエ Hawaian'Aroharoe) * Twin Miracle Power Shoot (ツインミラクルパワーシュート Tsuin Mirakuru Pawā Shūto) - Cure Princess Form's duo attack with Cure Lovely Form. * Happiness Big Bang (ハピネスビッグバン Hapinesu Biggu Ban) - Cure Princess Form's first group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Happiness Charge Precure. * Mermaid Ripple (マーメイドリップル Māmeido Rippuru) - Cure Mermaid Form's solo attack. It can be upgraded three times. First into the Frozen Ripple (フローズンリップル Furōzun Rippuru) when using the Miracle Prism Light normally, then further into the Bubble Ripple (バブルリップル Baburu Rippuru) when the Cure Marine Prism Card is scanned, and finally into the Coral Maelstrom (コーラルメイルシュトロム Kōraru Meirushutoromu) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Trinity Lumiere (トリニティリュミエール Toriniti Ryumiēru?) - Cure Mermaid Form's group attack with Cure Flora Form and Cure Twinkle Form, using the Miracle Prism Lights. This can be upgraded into the Trinity Explosion (トリニティーエクスプロジオン Torinitī Ekusupurojion) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Éclat Espoir (エクラエスポワール Ekura Esupowāru?) - Cure Mermaid Form's third group alongside the other Cures using the power of the Go! Princess Precure. This can be upgraded into the Grand Printemps (グランプランタン Guran Purantan) when the Miracle Form Prism Cards are scanned * Linkle Aquamarine (リンクルアクアマリン Rinkuru Akuamarin) - Cure Magical Form's solo attack while using the Miracle Prism Light. This attack has four variants depending on what Prism Card is used. ** When the Cure Berry Prism Card is used, it becomes the Linkle Peridot (リンクルペリドット Rinkuru Peridotto) ** When the Cure Moonlight Prism Card is used, it becomes the Linkle Moonstone (リンクルムーンストーン Rinkuru Mūnsutōn) ** When the Cure Aqua Prism Card, it becomes the Linkle Tanzanite (リンクルタンザナイト Rinkuru Tanzanaito). This attack is shared with Cure Miracle Form *'Diamond Eternal' (ダイヤモンド・エターナル Daiyamondo Etānaru) - Cure Magical Form's main duo attack alongside Cure Miracle Form. This can be changed up via the Miracle Prism Light depending on what Prism Card is used ** When the Cure Sunny Prism Card is used, it becomes the Ruby Passionale (ルビー・パッショナーレ Rubī Passhonāre) ** When the Cure Marine Prism Card is used, it becomes the Sapphire Smartish (サファイア・スマーティッシュ Safaia Sumātisshu) ** When the Cure Peace Prism Card is used, it becomes the Topaz Esperanza (トパーズ・エスペランサ Topāzu Esuperansa) * Extreme Rainbow (エキストリームレインボー Ekisutorīmu Reinbō) - Cure Magical Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Mahou Tsukai Precure, this can be upgraded into the Heartful Rainbow (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō) when using the Miracle Prism Lights * Custard Illusion (カスタードイリュージョン Kasutādo Iryūjon) - Cure Custard's solo attack, this requires the Miracle Prism Light * Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! (スイー・２・ワンダフルアラモード！ Suī・２・Wandafuru A Ra Mōdo!) - Cure Custard's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the KiraKira Precure A La Mode, this requires the Miracle Prism Lights. It can be upgraded into the Fantastic Animale! (ファンタスティックアニマーレ！) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Heart Feather! (ハート・フェザー！''Hāto Fezā!) - Cure Ange Form's solo attack, this can also be used as a shield and later can be upgraded into the '''Feather Blast' (フェザー・ブラスト Fezā Burasto) when using the Miracle Prism Light * Trinity Concert (トリニティ・コンサート Toriniti Konsāto) - Cure Ange Form's trio attack alongside Cure Yell Form and Cure Étoile Form, utilizing the Miracle Prism Lights * Cheerful Attack (チアフル・アタック Chiafuru Atakku) - Cure Ange Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Hugtto Precure. It can be upgraded into the All • For • You! (オールフォーユー！''Ōru Fō Yū!) when the Prism Hearts Precure Prism Cards are scanned, and even further into the '''Tomorrow With Everyone' (みんなでトゥモロー！ Min'na de Tumorō!) when the Miracle Form Prism Cards are scanned * Milky Shock (ミルキーショック Mirukī Shokku!) - Cure Milky Form's solo attack, this can also take on the properties of any Prism Card scanned into the Prism Changer while the attack is being prepared * Southern Cross Shot (サザンクロスショット Sazan Kurosu Shotto) - Cure Milky Form's first group attack alongside Cure Milky Form, Cure Soliel Form, and Cure Selene Form, utilizing the Miracle Prism Lights * Star Twinkle Imagination (スタートゥインクルイマジネーション''Sutā To~uinkuru Imajinēshon'') - Cure Star's second group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Star Twinkle Precure. Trivia * Visually, Cure Splash's solo attack is based on Wargreymon X's Poseidon Force from Digital Monsters X-Evolution while her use of the Splash is a nod to N'Dol and his stand Geb from Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Cures Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Blue Cures